


Work in Progress.

by FantasyxWolf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyxWolf/pseuds/FantasyxWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello everyone so I decided to make a Clarke/Lexa fanfiction. And I WANT your opintions!<br/>I need your votes please read and vote!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work in Progress.

Hello everyone so I have so many Clarke/Lexa ideas for stories that I created this thread for people to vote on. I will list a bunch of story ideas and you leave a comment on the what you want me to write first. I also have my own character that I'm adding into the story. The character is a female and if you need anymore details leave it in the comment section. An example of the voting system for the comments. 1D, 2ABD, 3C so what I got from this comment is that you want a band AU, With a Clarke/Lexa, Raven/Anya, Octavia/Lincoln relationship. With someone in the story getting injured. Thanks again I hope you vote.

 

**1)Base of Story:**

A)Soccor AU

B)Softball AU

C)Snowboarding AU

D)Band AU

E)MMA AU

F)Famous AU

G)College AU

 

**2)Relationships you want to see** **:**

A)Clarke/Lexa

B)Raven/Anya

C)Raven/Octavia

D)Octavia/Lincoln

E)Bellamy/ Echo

F)One 100 character/my oc character.

 

**3)Plot Twist?**

A)Family Tragedy?

B)Crime?

C)Injury?

D)Personal Problems?

 

 


End file.
